Finding Truth
by UwishIwereYourMuse
Summary: There’s a guy that I know, but he doesn’t know me. He sees me, but seems to not even care that I am here. His sister and I are friends, and yet, he still doesn’t realize that I am alive.


_There's a guy that I know, but he doesn't know me. He sees me, but seems to not even care that I am here. His sister and I are friends, and yet, he still doesn't realize that I am alive. I know that I haven't exactly told him how I feel, but how am I supposed to do that? How do I even know what I feel? I guess I don't know him either, but that's why I watch him from afar. Because, I want to know him, but he doesn't seems to want to even speak to me._

"Ah." I breathe out as I step off of the Hogwarts Express. Walking ahead of my so called, 'friends', I look for the one person who I can tell anything and everything to.

"'Mione!" I hear from behind me. Turning around, I am suddenly engulfed by my only girl friend, Ginny Weasley.

"Hey Ginny!" I say after she finally stops trying to squeeze the life out of me.

"Sorry that I didn't make it to where you guys were sitting, but my brothers decided to have a talk to me about my 'boyfriend problem'."

_Ah, yes. The only problem is that they don't think that she should go through all of the guys that she does. The only reason she does is so that Harry will pay attention to her, and she doesn't even realize that._

"So, who is the new guy?" I ask, actually wondering.

"No one." This just stops me in my tracks.

"Do you mean that you, miss need a new boyfriend every month, has no boyfriend?"

"Oh, stop it." And with that, we start heading towards the carriages.

Harry and Ron try to get in with us, but we won't have it. "Go get another one; we have things to catch up on." Shrugging, they go and jump in one with some of their other mates.

Finally, we can talk without interferences.

"He talked about you." She grins so wide that I can see all of her teeth. Some of which look particularly pointed right now.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I mumble, hiding my face behind my bush of hair.

"Yes you do-o." Ginny sing-songs.

"Whatever Gin-" I get out before the door is thrown open.

"Hello littlest sister of ours!" And there stands my obsession. No, I'm not really obsessed. I just think about him a lot…OK I think, I watch, I write about, I dream about…I'm totally out of it.

"Hem, hem." She nods towards me.

"Oh, hello to you as well Ms?" George asks me.

"Her name's Hermione, you know, the girl who spent last summer and the summer before that with us." That's a spike through the heart. His sister has to tell him who I am; I thought that he at least knew that.

"Well, it's nice to meet you again Hermione." Fred comments in an offhand way before sitting beside Ginny, "So, who's the new bloke Gin?"

"Urg! For the last time, THERE IS NO NEW GUY!" She shouts as George sits beside me.

_Nope, no one pay attention to the girl right here. Nope, she's not important. Nope, she doesn't need to be looked at, much less included in on a conversation._

Silently, I let out a huge breath, turn away from all of them, and just look at the wall. No one notices. Not even Ginny worries that I might feel bad about this arrangement.

"So, why don't you tell us who he is?" George growls.

"BECAUSE THERE IS NOTHING TO TELL!" She bellows.

"Hermione, was it?" George turns to me.

"Yes?" I ask quietly.

"How about you tell us what she's told you."

_Oh, that's why he finally spoke to me. That's the fuXXing reason he FINALLY SPOKE TO ME!_

"Let me tell you what she's not told me, hu? She's not told me that you are a complete aXX. She's not told me that you have enough compassion to fill half of a thimble. She also hasn't told me that you were hit in the head so many times that YOU LOST ALL ABILITY TO EVEN PRETEND TO BE NICE TO SOMEONE WHO ISN'T PRETTY!" I suddenly explode, yelling the last part to the shock of everyone in the carriage. I turn back into my spot, and wait for the journey to the castle to end.

We reach the castle in complete silence, and I quickly rush out of that damX place.

"Hey, Hermione! Wait up." George called from the carriage. So what do I do? I run as fast as my legs will carry me into the castle.

I run, and run, and run, as fast I can to stay ahead of the foot steps behind me. We wind through hallways, through secret passages, up staircases, down them, and then I stop. I can't hear the foot steps anymore, and I turn around. He's not there anymore, so I go to my left and go through a tapestry, push on a stone, and go though the doorway that appeared there.

_I love this room. _I think as I sit down on the couch in front of the fire which always seems to be burning with a bluish flame.

_What made me do that? I just blew up on them, well not all of them, just George. But why? It's not like he's never ignored me before, I was just never in a situation like that with him._

Somehow, while I was thinking, he must have come in. Because suddenly I hear him speak from behind me.

"So this is where you go all the time." Without turning around, I nod.

"Don't you want to know how I knew that you go missing all the time?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I realized something today. I realized that you will never like me the same way that I like you." I state as though I'm reading a script.

"How did you know that you liked me? And why don't you like me anymore?"

"I knew that there was something there that I liked, I didn't know what, but I knew that it was there. And I don't anymore because I realized that it doesn't matter, because you will never like me in return." I whisper.

"How do you know that if you don't give me chance to know you?" he asks wildly.

"Because you don't want chances with girls like me." I murmur.

"Then what kind of girl would I give a chance to?" George shoots back at me.

"A girl who will fawn over you, a girl who likes quittage, a pretty girl."

"Wait, wait, wait! What do you mean 'a pretty girl'? Because you might not be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen-"

"Well thanks a lot-"

"What I mean is, you don't have a beautiful outside, because you have a stunning inside. And your outside isn't too bad either." He said with fire in his voice.

I turn around, and see him blush and look at his feet.

"George?" I whisper.

"Yea?"

"Come here, and let's try this getting to know each other thing."

**Hours later, while Hermione and George lay asleep in each others arms in front of the blue fire, up in the Gryffindor common room Ron, Harry, Fred, and Ginny were sitting up in front of their fire. **

"**Where could they be?" Ron and Harry worried.**

"**So, do you think that they are finally together?" Ginny asked.**

"**Yea, George won't let her get away now that he finally got her to notice him." Fred concluded.**

"**Do you mean to tell me that he didn't think that she noticed him?" she asked, her jaw dropped down.**

"**Yea, he's been into her since last year. He was just asking her name in the carriage because he wanted her to talk to him."**

"**She's liked him since third year."**

"**That was two years ago." He said in awe.**

"**What idiots we've all been." They both laughed at that.**

**Looking at Harry and Ron pacing in front of the entrance to the common room, they laughed again. With a last goodnight, they went up to their rooms, and fell asleep.**

**XxXxX**

**I hope that you all enjoyed this story, and I hope that you too will overcome your fears and find that not all things are how they seem. **


End file.
